minecraftofhunterfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
2.0 April Fools
thumb|2.0 April FoolsЧто же было добавлено? Геймплей Добавят Супер Враждебный режим для супер крутого выживания... Куча злобных мобов в начале игры идут в атаку! Настройка сложности применяется к миру, и её нельзя будет изменить во время игры. Добавлена новая графическая установка "Ultra Realistic" с 4D-рендерингом Новый стиль преследования перспективы 3D камеры Животные Новая реалистичная система еды/голода у животных. Перекармливание животных может создать негативный эффект на геймплей. Добавлен новый моб: Лошадь. с двумя породами Каждое животное будет иметь свой пол, для разнообразия фермерства Новая редкая порода куриц: Алмазная курица (LoL) Иногда несёт алмазы или лазурит вместо яиц (Двойной LoL) Также может взорваться от сильного давления (Тройной LOL) Добавлен Розовый! Визер (Иссушитель), который является полной противоположностью визеру Выстреливает любовью, тем самым излечивает землю и растения будут расти быстрее Все животные теперь могут хавать золотые яблоки, и проявлять свои скрытые магические характеристики Ну и курицы теперь классифицируются как Монстры и больше не дружелюбное животное Монстры Курицы теперь не любят, когда на них смотрят При атаке одной курицы она призывает друзей кур-убийц Свинозомби теперь спавнятся с battlesigns (боевые табички?) и больше не используют мечи Новый монстр: Редстоун жук (Жучок, клоп, вирус не знаю как назвать) Блоки У печей теперь новая система нагрева Нагретость печей должна регулироваться, иначе: Бум! Факелы теперь тухнут через некоторое время, но их можно вновь зажечь зажигалкой Добавлена новая плита TNT, известная как Плита этно Переименовали dropper во flopper. Дропперы считали слишком мощными и идут вразрез с нашим исходным видением игры. Floppers теперь поворачивают все, что проходит через них в необработанную рыбу. Добавили декоративные блоков: Грязь Сено Лапис-лазурь Блок слизи (Как же я его ждал) Добавлены новые сжатые блоки из руд: Угольный блок Блок лазурита(....) Блок редстоуна(...) Измение блоков: Лазурит теперь используется для мебели Теперь можно красить стёкла Ходьба по блокам теперь будет на них влиять и они будут меняться, например: Потресканный камень, Грязная трава Редстоун Удалены все BUD поведения, и они гарантированно не вернутся Все баги с редстоуном будут исправлены Добавлен новый Quantum Entangled redstone. Делается из 1 редстоуна, 1 алмаза и 3 лазуритов. Добавлены новые BUD блоки Магия Добавлены уровни магии и удачи для игроков Нахождение радуги после дождя - основной способ получить магию Нахождение зеленой лошади будет основным способом получить Удачу. Новая система заклинаний Заклинания могут создавать неприятные последствия, в зависимости от удачи Примеры заклинаний: Превращение любого предмета в рыбу Превращение текущего биома в другой биом (Щас забагованно, и превращает только в океаны) Возможность отключить гравитацию у игроков/других созданий Рыбалка Переделана механика рыбалки Разные типы рыб в разных биомах Рыбы пугаются шума Добавлены 28 достижений для рыбалки Редко можно выловить такие вещи как броня, карты... Дальше не понял: Having a fish in your possession will drain your health by 1 each second, to help phase out fishing. Битва Удалены арбалеты (Они были?) Во избежание читерства на ПВП серверах переделана система ПВП Игроки больше не могут атаковать других игроков напрямую, но теперь можно нанимать армию из животных или монстров У каждого монстра/животного есть сильные и слабые места Генератор мира Добавлено много новых таинственных адвенчур локаций Добавлено 6 новых биомов Вернулись "Далёкие земли" Добавлены десятки шаблонов для деревень Биомы будут стабильны. Добавлены летающие небесные острова